The Party
by SMFA
Summary: A mysterious man has invited various incarnations of everybody's favorite time traveling Doctor along with a number of other people from different times and places to a special party where anything can happen. A Doctor Who/Scooby-Doo/Merlin/Storm Chasers crossover.


The Introduction

The Night was quiet in Coolsville, the Mystery Incorporated gang was relaxing in a malt shop after solving their latest mystery. The five of them were sitting at a circular booth each with a soda of some sort, but their food had not yet arrived. Two young men, two young women and a lanky brown Great Dane with black spots on his back. The first young man was Fred Jones, a relatively well built man with bushy blond hair, a white shirt, blue jeans and a red ascot. The second was Shaggy Rogers, a tall skinny kid with bushy, sandy-colored hair, and a goatee, wearing a green v-neck t-shirt and khaki bell bottom jeans. The first young woman, was Daphne Blake, a red head who wore a purple dress and hair band, pink stockings and purple shoes. The second was Velma Dinkley, the more logical member of the group. The dog in the group was Scooby-Doo, he was happy-go-lucky, always hungry, often timid and very loving and loyal to those he cared about.

"Man, I can't wait to get my hands on my triple-decker, lettuce, tomato, sauerkraut, mustard, and fudge hamburger." Shaggy said almost drooling.

"Yuck! Shaggy must have a stomach made out of scrap iron!" Velma responded slightly disgusted, to which Shaggy replied, "Can I help it if my first toy was a garbage disposal."

Scooby's ears picked up a strange whirring sound, "Rou rear rat?" he said looking around to see where it was coming from. It was not long before the others heard it too.

"You hear that?" Fred said to which Daphne responded, "Yes, but where's it coming from?" They did not have to wait long before a blue box materialized in front of them. "It's a British police call box." Velma said staring at it not fully believing what she saw.

The door opened and a tall man sporting bushy gray hair in a black jacket and trousers with a black cape that was red on the on the underside stepped out and looked around until he saw the five still sitting at the booth, still stunned. He gave a friendly smile and approached the table,

"Hello there, I don't mean to intrude, I'm looking for a group called 'Mystery Incorporated'." He said with his hands on his hips, Shaggy was the first to respond, "You're like, looking in the right place man," he said before gesturing to the others at the table; "I'm Shaggy, this is Fred, Daphne, Velma and my old pal Scooby-Doo." The man with a friendly smile, replied, "I am the Doctor, I was asked to come here to deliver an invitation and possibly transport to a special party." Velma responded, "What kind of party?" "Food, refreshments, and entertainment." The Doctor responded, "Sounds good to me, our food's taking like forever." Shaggy said with a slight smile, "Re roo!" Scooby seconded. The five got out of the booth before Velma said, "Doctor, how are we all supposed to fit in there?" "I agree Velma," Fred responded; "it is kind of small." With a smile the Doctor said, "Go on in and have a look for your selves if you like." After a pause the five entered the box the Doctor following not too far behind. Once inside, they all stood in shock at the expanse of the room itself, "Like wow! It's bigger on the inside!" Shaggy said breaking the silence. "This is the TARDIS," Said the Doctor; "stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. She can travel anywhere in time and space." "How is this even possible?" Velma said as the Doctor walked around to the control panel, "Simple my dear, it's universally transcendental." "What does that mean?" Fred said confused.

"It means it's bigger on the inside my dear boy." Another voice said from a corner of the control room, all looked towards the source of the voice, an older man with shoulder-length white hair, a black jacket and cravat with a beige waistcoat, black striped trousers and a white under shirt. "Ro are Rou?" Scooby asked to which the other man replied, "I am the Doctor, or at least the original version." "What do you mean 'the original version?'" Fred asked in slight confusion, Three replied, "I am from a race known as the Time Lords. When we die, we completely regenerate into an entirely new person." Velma looked at the Third Doctor, "Which regeneration are you?" she asked to which he replied, "I'm the second, my direct predecessor is looking in the back for his recorder." The Third Doctor flipped a switch closing the doors, then moved to the opposite side and pressed a button dematerializing the TARDIS.

In the, middle of the United States a lone vehicle was stopped at a gas station, the driver and passenger had just refueled and were inside the store portion getting some sodas and something to munch on once back on the road. One wore a bright red shirt that had "Tornado Videos Dot Net" and black shorts. He had black hair that was bushy yet combed back and a rather scruffy moustache and beard. This was Dave Holder. The other was Reed Timmer, extreme meteorologist and storm chaser extraordinaire. While they stood in the check out line, they did not notice a tall man with bushy brown hair, a long brown coat, a plaid waist coat, red cravat and an extremely long multi colored scarf. The man approached the line putting a hand in one of his pockets, it was not long before he saw Dave.

"Hello," he said addressing the two with a big grin on his face; "I'm looking for Reed Timmer and Dave Holder. You wouldn't by chance happen to know where I might find them?"

Reed looked towards the strangely dressed man and said, "I'm Reed Timmer, how can I help you?" "Marvelous! I presume the man in the red shirt is Dave Holder then?" Dave nodded nervously before replying, "Who are you may I ask?" "I am the Doctor." The man said, Reed paused for a moment, "You're a doctor?" he asked slightly intrigued; "A doctor of what if I may ask?" "I'm a doctor of everything you might say." The Doctor replied pulling a white paper bag from one of his pockets; "Would you like a jelly baby?" Reed and Dave just gave a blank stare. "No? Oh well!" the Doctor said putting the bag back in his pocket; "Anyway, I came here to bring you to a special party, refreshments, entertainment that sort of thing. Don't worry, I can get you back before anyone notices." The Doctor still grinning. "Give us a minute and we'll be right out." Reed said to which the Doctor replied, "Splendid! When you come out look for a blue box." With that the Doctor exited.

"Strange fellow isn't he?" Dave said to which Reed just nodded. After a few minutes, the two were outside the store and looking for a blue box. Reed spotted it at the edge of the concrete sidewalk and pointed towards it. The two walked towards it and saw what looked like the door, Dave knocked, the door opened and with some hesitation, they entered closing the door behind them. "Whoa! The inside of this thing is HUGE!" Reed said loud enough to be heard outside as the box started to dematerialize.

Merlin hated the long hunting trips he followed Arthur and his knights, as of yet they had not caught anything to his relief. All had stopped to make camp for the night, himself, King Arthur, Sir Percival, Sir Gwaine and Sir Leon were all gathered around their campfire in a forest clearing by a large oak tree.

"I can't believe you let another deer escape _Mer_lin!" Arthur said slightly annoyed

"It's not my fault, if that branch hadn't caught me across the face I would not have fallen off my horse." Merlin replied staring into the flames "Branches or not you're still useless." Arthur said taking some meat off a spit; "I think..." Arthur was interrupted by a noise. "What is it Arthur?" Merlin asked but was shushed, "You hear that?" Arthur said as a screechy sound filled the air. Then he caught a bright light out of the corner of his eye, the others took notice and looked towards the source as a blue box materialized in front of them.

All stood up and faced the box with their swords drawn and pointed in its direction. "What is it?" Merlin said in a hushed tone as Arthur approached. "'Police public call box.'" He read aloud from across the top; "'Police telephone free for use of public. Advice and assistance obtainable immediately. Officer and cars respond to all calls. Pull to open.' Very strange" "What does it mean sire?" Percival said very warily to which Arthur replied, "I'm not sure. However, this may be the work of sorcery." As soon as he said that the door opened and a man in a blue pinstriped suit and a brown overcoat and brown spiky hair stepped into the door frame. Merlin could sense in this man something he could not quite place, a youthful appearance, but his eyes gave an aura of impossible age and great sadness. "Hello, I'm the Doctor!" the man said with a big grin; "I'm looking for King Arthur, Merlin and his knights." "I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. These are my knights, Sir Percival, Sir Gwaine, and Sir Leon and my idiot of a servant Merlin." Arthur replied. The Doctor beamed, "Oh, that's brilliant! Nice to meet you Arthur Pendragon!" Arthur looked back to his knights then back at the Doctor, "What do you want with us then?" he said with some apprehension, to which the Doctor replied, "I was asked by a very close friend to bring you all to a party he is putting on." "A party?" said Gwaine; "Will there be plenty to drink there?" "Oh, yes, wine, beer, ale you name it. There will be plenty to eat and plenty of entertainment." The Doctor replied, Gwaine looked around and said, "Sounds good to me, count me in!" A little confused Arthur said, "Hang on a bit, how are we all supposed to fit in that tiny box?" "It looks a little cramped if you ask me sire." Merlin seconded, "Come in and see for yourself." The Doctor said stepping aside and gesturing to step inside. With caution, Arthur entered the TARDIS and stopped on the entry way dropping his sword by his side, he could not believe what he was seeing, a box that was bigger on the inside. Was it sorcery or the product of an advanced science? Regardless, it was magnificent! "Merlin, you should see this!" he called out to his servant, Merlin, Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival soon entered and were as stunned as their king was.

"Impossible!" Sir Leon said frozen in place, "It's bigger on the inside!" Merlin said wide-eyed, he stepped forward onto the control platform, and brushed a hand across the side of the control panel he turned around to the door where the Doctor was standing; "How is this even possible?" "This is the TARDIS, T-A-R-D-I-S, stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." The Doctor said walking towards the console; "The entire inside is in an entirely different dimension. She can travel anywhere in time and space." "So let me get this straight," Arthur said sheathing his sword; "we are in a ship that is a blue box that's bigger on the inside, and can travel anywhere you tell it to?" "Basically, yes." The Doctor replied leaning against the railing.

"When can we get underway to the party?" Gwaine asked to which the Doctor replied bouncing around the console inputting the coordinates, "That's the spirit! Shut the door please, while I set the coordinates." "Wait a minute, won't people notice we're gone?" Merlin asked skeptically to which the Doctor replied, "Not to worry, I can have you back before anyone notices. Anyhow, we have a party to get to." The Doctor hit a switch and the TARDIS began to dematerialize.

On a remote piece of property surrounded by forest, and tall fences with double gates protecting it. The house that was on it was enormous at ten thousand square feet, there was a main portion consisting of a foyer, a sitting room with two large semi-circular couches facing each other that had armrests between each cushion. On the east was a wing that had the kitchen, the master bedroom and master bathroom, a private theatre capable of showing films or putting on stage productions, a large dining room, a ball room, an office, and a number of other things. The west wing was primarily for guest rooms of which there were twenty the size of an average hotel room each with a single queen size bed, a bathroom and a desk.

The air outside was quiet as five separate TARDISes materialized next to one another, and the Third, Fourth, Sixth, Tenth and Eleventh Doctors stepped out. The Sixth Doctor was a sharp contrast to all the others with a coat of wild colors and patterns and bushy blond hair. "Oh no!" Said the Third Doctor.

"Oh dear!" said the Sixth.

"What?!" Said both the Fourth and Tenth Doctors.

"It appears I'm not the only me here." Said the Eleventh Doctor. Then the First and Second Doctors stepped out of the Third Doctor's TARDIS, the Fifth out of the one belonging to the Sixth Doctor. The Second Doctor was among the shortest of the regenerations present. He wore a black jacket, over a light blue shirt and a blue polka dot bowtie. On his head he had a hairdo that looked like he might have been one of the Beatles in their early days. In his right hand, he held a recorder. Five wore a tan jacket with red trim over an old fashion cricketer's sweater with a red collar and red pinstriped trousers with white shoes. A little confused the Tenth Doctor said, "This shouldn't happen! What are eight of me doing here in the same place?" "It appears to me we were all invited here. The question is: Who and why?" said Six. Then Arthur, Merlin and the Knights exited the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby from Three's and Reed and Dave from Four's. "Three, who are your friends, aside from the first and second me?" Ten asked to which Fred replied, "I'm Fred Jones, these are my friends, Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy." "Rand I'm Scooby-Doo!" Scooby-Doo said with a smile. Ten gave a big grin and said, "That's brilliant! Mystery Incorporated, I've always wanted to meet you. Anyway, these are my passengers, King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, his servant Merlin, and three of his knights, Sir Leon, Sir Gawain, and Sir Percival." Four broke his silence, "These are mine, may I introduce storm chasers Reed Timmer and Dave Holder."

Confused Arthur said, "Pardon me, but are all of you related in some way?" Ten gestured to each incarnation of himself as he spoke, "These are mostly my Original, First Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth, and I assume Tenth regenerations." He said then explaining the regeneration process to Arthur who nodded and walked over and said hello to the other Doctors, Mystery Incorporated, and Reed and Dave, the others followed suit. Handshakes and other greetings were exchanged until the Eleventh Doctor said, "Pardon me, shouldn't we head to the portico of this person's mansion? I would very much like to see the inside." All turned to look at the mansion and many were surprised by it's size and apparent luxury especially Arthur, Merlin and the knights who had never seen anything like it. "Like wow! That's one groovy pad! I bet there's like tons of food in there!" Shaggy said with excitement, "Ruh huh!" Scooby seconded. "Your dog talks?" Arthur said to Shaggy clearly overwhelmed by the experience, "Yeah sure, he's been able to talk all his life. It's like a real help."

The twenty of them then started towards the front portico and stopped under the cover of the roof. The Third Doctor saw a bell rope and gave it a sharp pull and a loud bell rang on the inside, after a few minutes the doors opened inward revealing a man silhouetted by the light behind him.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! I had to include it considering this is one thing that made Doctor Who a success. Let me know what you think and I will have more up later.**


End file.
